


Emotionally Manipulated

by Vicar_and_His_Barman (orphan_account)



Series: Anecdotes of Bilan [13]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M, Superpowers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicar_and_His_Barman
Summary: Billy is feeling annoyed; Sean decides to help.





	

That evening, when Billy got home, he was suddenly washed over by a wave of depression and frustration. His flock had been especilly annoying today; one of them had brought a screeching baby into his service. It howled like a banshee. Billy didn't do kids - they didn't like him and he didn't like them. And he was quite alright with that, thank you very much.

With this new pent-up anger, he threw a kick at the trash bin, hurting his toe. He hissed with pain and sat down on the couch.

' _Hey, less of that, Mister,_ ' a voice snapped in his head.

'Piss off, Sean,' the vicar grunted.

Sean tutted in his head, saying nothing. Then he felt his brain being… fiddled with. 'Seaaaaaaaannnn,' he groaned, 'can't you just let me be annoyed?'

' _Nope._ '

Then Billy felt the undenial light and happiness that came with Sean's emotion manipulation. He felt a lot calmer and stretched out on the couch. 'Thanks, babe,' he sighed.

' _No prob, hun._ '


End file.
